El Triángulo
by Marivigil
Summary: 2ºFinal alternativo a "Nueva Realidad" Olivia viaja a Hartford para descubrir cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos mientras ayuda en un caso a Lincoln. En la 2ªparte  será Lincoln quien sepa lo que es formar parte de la división Fringe
1. Chapter 1

FINAL ALTERNATIVO: El triángulo

1

Al día siguiente de que Peter despertarse en el hospital de Nueva York, Olivia va a visitarle. Ha pasado la noche despierta, apenas ha podido dormir pensando en una idea que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Se encontraba demasiado inquieta y al final tomó una decisión que pensaba podía ayudarla a tranquilizarse, pero tiene que hablar con Peter y será una dura prueba para los dos. No sabe cómo se lo tomará, pero si la ama como le dijo, tendrá que comprenderlo.

Sus nervios aumentan al llegar al hospital. Encuentra al joven, en la habitación, levantado, mirando por la ventana, y cuando la ve entrar, sonríe abiertamente, y el corazón de Olivia se parte en dos. Le ama y detesta el daño que le va a hacer

- Olivia… cariño, has venido – dice Peter saliendo a su encuentro y besándola

- ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy? – pregunta ella, necesita retrasar el momento fatídico durante unos minutos más.

- mucho mejor… creo que mañana me darán el alta…tengo ganas de volver a casa ya

- eso es fantástico

- ¿ocurre algo Olivia? Te veo muy seria

- Debo hacer algo Peter… algo que no quiero

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- Te amo… pero aún sigo sintiendo algo por Lincoln – asegura Olivia bajando la mirada

- Entiendo… aunque estoy seguro que lo olvidarás con el tiempo – afirma él preocupado

- Peter… necesito enfrentarme a esto que siento

- No entiendo… ¿qué quieres hacer? – pregunta Peter confundido

- Tengo que verle, hablar con él… pienso que de esa forma todo esto que me turba desaparezca

- ¿y qué pretendes? ¿Presentarte delante de él por las buenas?

- No… hay un caso en su división…nada relacionado con Fringe, sólo es un secuestro… creo que de esa forma podré acercarme a él sin que sospeche

- No puedes hacerme esto – responde Peter irritado

- Debo hacerlo… por ti…por nosotros… no puedo iniciar una vida contigo mintiéndome

- Pero… ¿y si descubres que…?

- Tienes que confiar en mí… No te voy a dejar por él… sólo quiero entender lo que me pasa

- Yo te quiero Olivia… utilicé la Máquina por ti.

- Y creaste una nueva realidad. Introdujiste en ella a Lincoln, hiciste que le amase… jugaste con mis sentimientos… tú provocaste esta situación

- Sólo quería que fueses feliz… No sabía que era lo que podía pasar… ni siquiera si podría volver contigo

- Y lo entiendo… de verdad que sí

- Entonces no vayas… tenemos una vida por delante

- por lo tanto comprenderás que quiera solucionarlo cuanto antes… además, tú mejor que nadie tienes que entender esta situación

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- La otra Olivia

- No…ya te he explicado mil veces que me confundí y me culparé siempre por ello, por no ver la diferencia

- Quería decir que fueron dos meses a su lado, que tendrías sentimientos hacía ella, y estoy segura que si hubieses podido cruzar para pedirle explicaciones, aclarar tus sentimientos, lo hubieras hecho

- En eso te equivocas… yo sólo te he querido a ti… ¿es que me estás castigando ahora por aquello? ¿Se trata de eso?

- No…sólo era un ejemplo…soy la primera que quiere olvidarlo

- Pues no lo parece… Olivia… tenemos una nueva oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido

- Y lo haremos… pero necesito librarme de toda duda

- Pero… ¿Qué dudas tienes? ¿No estás segura sobre mí?

- Al contrario… el problema soy yo

- ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

- No… en absoluto… en cuanto me aclare, volveré a tu lado

- Esto es increíble, jamás pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir – asegura Peter incrédulo

- Quería ser sincera contigo… no ocultarte nada… Espero que lo comprendas

- Pues la verdad… no mucho. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas…y ahora… ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Ahora… en cuanto salga de aquí

- Pues será mejor que te vayas ya – afirma Peter con tono amargo

- Peter… no quería que pasase esto… eres lo más importante que tengo – asegura ella acercándose a Peter para besarle, pero él retira la cara. Olivia hace un gesto de contrariedad y triste se dirige a la puerta

- Sé que será difícil para ti… lo es para mí… pero espero que me perdones… Te quiero – dice marchándose. Deja a Peter hundido, intentando entender lo que ha pasado. Por fin se había reunido con la mujer que amaba, pensaba que de una vez por todas podrían estar juntos, sin nada que les detuviese, sin amenazas que enturbiasen su relación, y ahora ella tenía dudas, y era por su culpa.

Olivia tenía razón, había manipulado sus sentimientos, pero lo había hecho para evitar la destrucción del universo, llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a ver a los suyos y sólo quiso hacer lo mejor por ellos, por Olivia, y se equivocó. Ahora siente que la había perdido y que no podría recuperarla, y no sabe qué hacer, la ama tanto que no podrá soportar la vida sin ella  
>...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

El triángulo

2

Olivia aparca frente al edificio del FBI en Hartford, Connecticut. Inspira profundamente. Necesita tomarse un momento para animarse a entrar. Aún duda si ha hecho bien en llegar hasta ese punto, si se trataba de una locura.

Aún recuerda el gesto amargo de Peter y cada vez que lo hace sufre enormemente. Pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que resolver esa situación. Sabía que podía perder a Peter, y temía que pasase, pero no podía dejar asuntos pendientes.

Lo más seguro es que se encontrase con Lincoln y fuese una persona diferente a la que ella había conocido, o que incluso fuese el mismo hombre con el que había compartido aquellos meses, tenía que saber si esos sentimientos seguían existiendo.

Por supuesto no se quedaría con él, y es lo que había intentado explicarle a Peter, sólo quería exorcizar su recuerdo, aunque él no lo entendiera, y cuando volviera a Boston lo más seguro es que ya no estuviese allí es que se hubiera marchado.

Toda decisión tenía su consecuencia y ella se había arriesgado a pesar de que sabía que iba a perder. Por eso salió del coche y se dirigió hacia el edificio con paso firme. No había nadie por allí, ni siquiera en la recepción, donde un teléfono sonaba sin que nadie lo atendiera.

Decidió no esperar y buscar por ella misma a ver si encontraba a alguien. Y no tuvo problema alguno cuando llegó hasta una sala donde varios agentes se movían de un lado a otro a un ritmo frenético. Los observó durante un momento, ninguno era a quien buscaba

- ¿Agente Dunham? – pregunta alguien tras ella y antes de volverse supo quién era. Había olvidado su voz, pero la reconoció inmediatamente. Cuando se gira le encontró allí, mirándola a través de sus gafas y fue casi como volver a esos día en aquella otra realidad, pero sólo duró un segundo, la sensación pasó al instante, quizás era esa la respuesta que buscaba.

- Agente Lee – responde Olivia dándose cuenta que de su boca no salía nada más

- Que bien volver a verla – dice mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla. Olivia se quedó algo parada, se preguntaba si Lincoln la recordaba de aquella otra vida

- ¿cómo dice? ¿Se acuerda de mí?

- Claro… el caso de Dana Gray… aquella mujer que no podía morir – dice bajando la voz para que el resto no pudiera oírle y Olivia comprende a que se refería, Lincoln si la conocía, pero fue Bell con quien trató

- Oh... si, lo olvidé

- La veo diferente… su gesto… el tono de su voz… ¿no estaba dedicada a la parte científica?

- Es una larga historia – responde Olivia intentando obviar el tema

- Si… bien… así que ha venido a ayudarnos ¿es que en Boston creen que no somos capaces de resolver un caso?

- No…no… por supuesto que no… espero que no se molesten…sólo quería cambiar de aires… y ya de paso… ayudar

- Tranquila… era una broma – asegura Lincoln sonriendo y Olivia vuelve a recordar cuando eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero también trae a su memoria a Peter, y le echa de menos de nuevo – En estos momentos cualquier ayuda será bienvenida… si quiere acompañarme, le pondré al día…

- Gracias – responde ella más animada, si se ocupa en un caso quizás olvide todo lo que le preocupa

- ¿Y qué tal el señor Bishop?... Peter quiero decir… – pregunta Lincoln mientras busca entre algunos papeles y no puede ver el gesto de Olivia que siente como si el corazón le diese un vuelco al oír el nombre de Peter en boca de Lincoln

- Oh… bien – acierta a decir, se siente turbada

- Un gran tipo… fue un placer trabajar a su lado

- Si… siempre lo es

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido con usted? ¿Sigue siendo asesor del FBI?

- si…es que está enfermo – responde Olivia, quisiera que Lincoln dejase de hablar de Peter, cada vez que le menciona recuerda su conversación en el hospital y le duele

- Espero que no sea nada. Quizás le llama cuando tenga un poco de tiempo

- Mejor no… simplemente se trata de una gripe

- ¿Se encuentra bien agente Dunham?

- Si… si…gracias… Me gustaría conocer los pormenores del caso, si no es molestia

- En absoluto… se trata de Jonathan Smith, es la tercera víctima de un secuestrador que tiene entre sus objetivos a hombres de mediana edad, casados, agentes de seguro. Hasta ahora no ha exigido rescate alguno, ni se sabe cuáles son sus reivindicaciones. Su proceder es que es pera a que lleguen a casa y les sorprende mientras meten el coche en el garaje. En el caso de Smith, su esposa vio como llegaba y se extrañó al ver que no terminaba de entrar en casa. Pensamos que se trata de alguien que sufrió alguna pérdida por contratar seguros con estos agentes

- ¿Y los otros dos secuestrados?

- Nada, no hemos tenido noticia alguna sobre ellos. Ni siquiera sabemos si siguen vivos

- Me gustaría tener una copia del expediente

- Por supuesto… nos vendrá bien una mirada fresca

- Gracias lo estudiaré

- ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar? De esa forma podré informarle mejor sobre el caso

- Me parece una buena idea – responde Olivia, quizás de esa forma tendrá una mejor oportunidad para enfrentarse a su dilema. De todas formas, cada vez que mira a Lee, ve a Peter delate suyo, mirándola fijamente, interrogándola sobre sus sentimientos y piensa que puede que tenga la respuesta a sus dudas, aunque le guste estar al lado de Lincoln, se encuentra cómoda con él y siente como si pudiera ser ella misma cuando están juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

El triángulo

3

Lincoln la lleva hasta un restaurante cercano a la oficina federal. El agente se comporta de manera amable y le abre la puerta dejando que Olivia pase primero

- No es una pizzería – murmura ella

- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunta Lincoln confundido

- Oh… nada… quizás molestemos a alguien con nuestra conversación en este lugar

- ¿En este restaurante? No se preocupe… ya nos conocen… tenemos nuestra mesa propia… aquí está… por favor – dice mientras retira una silla para que Olivia se siente

- Gracias – Olivia se siente halagada, le gusta como la trata Lincoln. Piensa que quizás sea eso lo que más echa de menos de aquella otra vida, el cuidado que tenía el joven hacía ella

- Así que ha venido a Hartford por un cambio de aíres… ¿Ha habido algún problema en Fringe?

- De eso tenemos muchos… simplemente quería volver a ser una agente de campo… trabajar en un caso normal y corriente

- Vaya…en Boston sí que se divierten, con todos esos casos extraordinarios. Supongo que debo dar gracias por un psicópata escurridizo – asegura Lincoln sorprendido consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa a Olivia – tiene que hacer más eso – continua diciendo el agente – me refiero a sonreír… estaba demasiado seria – asegura. Olivia baja la mirada intentando ocultar su turbación. Piensa que Lincoln puede ver a través de ella, más de lo que creía

- Lo haré, gracias… y dígame ¿el perfil del secuestrado?

- Es el que trazó el grupo de análisis de conducta… así que tenemos a un hombre, caucásico, de 30 a 40 años de edad, sin profesión definida, y posiblemente relacionado de alguna forma con sus víctimas, y que aún estamos investigando

- ¿alguna relación entre las víctimas?

- Ninguna que nosotros sepamos… pero espero que con su colaboración encontremos nuevas pistas

- Estudiaré el informe esta noche en mi hotel

- ¿sabe? Me parece increíble tenerla aquí con nosotros

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunta Olivia desconcertada

- Desde que la conocí, con el caso Gray, me intrigó. No se ofenda, pero investigué su carrera, sus casos, aunque los 3 últimos años son confidenciales, he de decir que la admiro, agente Dunham

- Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto

- Yo creo que si… usted es un gran valor para el FBI, y me complace enormemente tenerla aquí, con nosotros – asegura Lincoln sonriendo. Olivia no responde, simplemente esboza una sonrisa. Siempre ha reprimido sus sentimientos, pero se encuentra tan bien con Lee, colaborando juntos, que si Peter no estuviera en su vida, se pensaría muy en serio iniciar algo con él.

Tras la cena, Lincoln la acompaña hasta su hotel, se despiden en la puerta con un simple apretón de manos, pero que deja a Olivia pensativa. En su habitación, se quita el abrigo, recordando que es la primera vez que ha podido distraerse, olvidar la tensión de los últimos meses y siente que ha sido una idea acertada, alejarse de Boston, de Fringe incluso de Peter y volver a aquellos tiempos, cuando todo era normal, cuando lo era ella, y siente cierta nostalgia por aquellos días. Y este caso le ofrece la oportunidad de revivirlos.

Se dispone entonces a analizar el informe, tiene que buscar cualquier cosa que le ayude a encontrar a aquellos hombres. De repente, llaman a la puerta. Se pregunta si es Lincoln que quiere tratar con ella algún punto más de la investigación. Mientras se dirige a abrir, piensa que no le vendría mal su compañía. Se acerca a la mirilla y sorprendida abre rápidamente.

- ¡Peter! – exclama impresionada al ver al joven allí, delante de ella, mirándola con gesto serio

- Lo siento… no podía dejar las cosas así como así ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro… por supuesto – dice Olivia aún aturdida por aquella visita inesperada y a pesar de eso siente dentro de sí una alegría inmensa, le gustaría abrazarle, besarle, pero debe contenerse, no sabe por qué Peter se ha presentado en Hartford, quizás vaya a dejarla, y no quiere que en ese caso él vea cómo se siente, debe ser fuerte

- ¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba? – pregunta Olivia intentando romper el hielo

- Tengo mis recursos… espero no molestar. Responde Peter mirando hacia el interior como buscando a alguien

- Estaba preparándome para estudiar el informe del caso… sola. ¿Te han dado el alta ya? ¿No tenían que hacerte más pruebas?

- He decidido irme yo solo… Ni a Walter ni a los médicos les ha parecido buena idea…pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas

- ¿Y has venido aquí? ¿Desde Nueva York?

- Por supuesto… necesitaba verte, decirte que haré lo que tú quieras… Mira, no sé lo que Lincoln te daba, pero estoy dispuesto a dártelo yo… Sólo dímelo y lo haré

- No tienes que hacer nada, Peter

- Por favor Olivia, te quiero… no puedo perderte

- Y no lo harás… tú eres el único con el que quiero estar – asegura ella acariciando su barbilla – nunca pretendí hacerte daño, sólo quería respuestas

- ¿Y bien? - ¿las has conseguido? – pregunta Peter intrigado


	4. Chapter 4

El triángulo

4

- Bueno…podría decirse que si no estuviera enamorada de ti, Lincoln sería una buena opción

- Eso no es que me anime mucho… y sobre todo después de haberos visto en el restaurante  
>- ¿has estado vigilándonos? Eso no dice mucho a tu favor<p>

- Mi novia estaba con otro hombre… tienes que comprenderlo

- Está bien… por esta vez lo dejaré pasar… pero tienes que confiar más en mi

- Siempre lo he hecho- asegura mientras la besa

- Ahora no Peter… tengo que trabajar – asegura Olivia separándose de su lado

- Está bien… lo comprendo… ¿puedo ayudarte?

- Como en los viejos tiempos ¿verdad?

- mmm… si tienes razón… es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo – dice Peter mientras esboza una sonrisa. Olivia le mira curiosa, le parece increíble tenerle allí a su lado y en ese momento le gustaría estar con él en otro lugar, no en Hartford, ocupándose de un caso que ni siquiera le concierne. Pero la vida de tres hombres, está en juego y ahora eso es lo más importante.

Al día siguiente, el teléfono comienza a sonar insistentemente, despertando a la pareja que se ha quedado dormida en la cama, aún vestidos con la ropa del día anterior. Olivia intenta alcanzar el aparato que se encuentra en el lado de Peter que medio dormido se lo pasa a ella torpemente

- Agente Dunham… oh, bien… estaré preparada… gracias agente Lee

- ¿Qué pasa? – gruñe Peter mientras vuelve a dejar el teléfono en su sitio

- Han encontrado un cadáver… creen que se trata de los secuestrados…. Lincoln viene hacia aquí para que vayamos al lugar ¿quieres venir?

- Por supuesto… no voy a dejar que Lincoln te enamore más

- No armaras ningún escándalo ¿verdad?

- Tranquila… sólo es una broma – responde besándola

- Tengo pistola ¿recuerdas?

- Te lo prometo – asegura él levantando las manos a modo de son de paz

El agente Lee llega con su coche hasta el hotel donde se aloja Olivia y se dispone a entrar para avisarla de que ya está allí, cuando la ve aparecer, pero no está sola, con ella va alguien que no esperaba

- Peter Bishop, esto sí que es una sorpresa – asegura Lincoln extendiendo su mano para estrechársela

- Si… echaba de menos a mi novia

- Oh… ¿son pareja? – pregunta intrigado Lincoln

- ¿Le parece extraño? - inquiere desafiante Peter

- Peter – murmura Olivia molesta – ha venido a ayudarnos – se excusa Olivia

- Oh… si – responde Lincoln confuso – lo cierto es que me alegro… su ayuda en el caso Gray fue inestimable… ¿no estaba enfermo?

- ¿enfermo? – pregunta Peter mirando a Olivia

- Gripe – responde ella frunciendo los labios

- Si… bueno… ya estoy mejor… completamente sano… y no soy contagioso ni nada por el estilo

- Me alegro – asegura Lincoln colocándose las gafas – bien… entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… Agente Dunham ¿ha podido leer el informe del caso?

- Si, Peter y yo lo estudiamos anoche… hay algunos detalles que me gustaría comentarle

- Por supuesto… me gustaría saber su opinión – asegura Lincoln mientras arranca el coche

Llegan hasta el escenario del crimen, la zona se encuentra acordonada y el forense ya está trabajando sobre el cuerpo. Lincoln se acerca, acompañado de Peter y Olivia y observan en silencio el panorama

- Lleva muerto unas 6 horas – asegura el forense

- Lo encontró un cazador, hace una hora – informa Lincoln – se trata de Wilfred Martin, el primer secuestrado

- ¿No huelen eso? – pregunta Peter olfateando el aire

- lo único que huelo es el romero y la tierra mojada, nada más

- Estiércol – asegura Peter – trabaje durante un tiempo en una granja y es inconfundible… ¿Puede mirarle las suelas de los zapatos?

- Efectivamente – responde el forense – están sucias

- Y creo que no me arriesgo si digo que se trata de vacas

- ¿Piensa que pueden estar en una granja? – pregunta Lincoln asombrado

- Es una posibilidad bastante aceptable – asegura Peter

- ¿Hay muchas granjas por aquí? – pregunta Olivia

- las suficientes como para tener que empezar a trabajar ya…llamaré a la división para que me envíen un listado.

- Las tres víctimas eran agentes de seguro - afirma Olivia – quizás se trate de algún granjero al que no quisieron pagar… que busquen también granjas en bancarrota o problemas financieros


	5. Chapter 5

El triángulo

5

- Mientras, nosotros podemos visitar las más cercanas – ofrece Peter - ¿Qué me dice agente Dunham?

- Creo que es una buena idea… no perdemos nada ¿agente Lee?

- si… si vamos – responde el agente desconcertado

Tras visitar dos granjas con resultados negativos, llegan hasta una tercera. No se ve actividad alguna. Se acercan a la puerta principal, pero no contesta nadie. Peter se separa de los agentes y se acerca al establo, con cautela abre la puerta. El olor es insoportable. Allí hay dos vacas que apenas se sostienen en pie. El cadáver de otra se encuentra rodeado de moscas. Sale de allí, asqueado, para encontrarse con Olivia

- Creo que hemos dado con el lugar – susurra Peter

- Allí hay otro cobertizo – indica la agente sacando su arma

- ¿Y Lincoln?

- Está pidiendo refuerzos… pero tengo la sospecha de que no podemos esperar… esos hombres pueden estar en peligro de muerte ahora mismo, y quizás el tipo nos ha visto llegar… espero que no sea tarde – dice mientras saca otra arma de su bota y se la da a Peter

- Oh… esto es fantástico… gracias

- Calla y sígueme… agente Bishop

- Preferiría que no me llamases así – afirma Peter recordando aquel futuro que vio

- Lo siento… será mejor que nos concentremos

- No te preocupes… puedes confiar en mi – dice el joven amartillando el arma. Se acercan al cobertizo con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Olivia abre la puerta despacio, siempre con su pistola por delante. El lugar está totalmente a oscuras, así que tiene que encender su linterna y hace un barrido del sitio con ella.

De pronto una figura surge de entre las sombras, abalanzándose contra Olivia, sorprendiéndola y a punto está de derribarla cuando un disparo detiene al atacante, haciéndole caer al suelo, herido. La agente mira a Peter, que sigue dirigiendo el arma contra el agresor

- Gracias – acierta a decir Olivia

- Nadie ataca a mi chica y se queda tan tranquilo – asegura Peter frunciendo el ceño

En ese momento llega Lincoln, alertado por el disparo, mira confundido a la pareja, interrogándoles con la mirada y cuando ve al hombre en el suelo saca unas esposas del bolsillo y se las coloca en las muñecas

- ¡Qué está haciendo! ¡Me han disparado en mi casa!

- ¿Dónde están Taylor y Smith? – pregunta Lincoln

- ¡No sé de qué me habla!... ¡estoy herido!

- Un momento… aquí hay algo – afirma Olivia levantando una trampilla y dejando al descubierto un sótano desde el que se escuchan gemidos pidiendo ayuda. La agente baja rápidamente y se encuentra a los dos hombres atados y amordazados

- Soy del FBI, tranquilos, todo está bien… pronto les sacaremos de aquí

Al día siguiente, Lincoln se dirige de nuevo al hotel de Peter y Olivia para despedirse. Tras resolver el caso, han tenido que pasar toda la noche declarando sobre la forma de proceder para hacerlo.

Acordaron testificar que fue Olivia quien disparó al sospechoso, para evitar más complicaciones. Y una vez terminada su participación en el asunto, decidieron volver a Boston

- Gracias por todo, su ayuda ha sido esencial para la división

- No tiene importancia… siempre es un placer colaborar ¿han podido interrogar al sospechoso?

- Si... aunque lo único que hemos conseguido son unas declaraciones de un esquizofrénico. Creía que las aseguradoras eran las que habían conseguido arruinarle, cuando fue él mismo por abandonar su negocio, por eso secuestro a aquellos hombres, les consideraba algo así como un triángulo del mal

- Eso es terrible… menos mal que llegamos a tiempo

- Si… Son un gran equipo, ustedes dos – asegura Lincoln

- De eso puede estar seguro – responde Peter irónico

- Voy a estar muy orgulloso de formar parte de él – afirma Lincoln sonriendo

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunta Peter confuso

- He recibido una oferta desde la oficina federal de Boston para trabajar en la división Fringe… y he aceptado  
>- ¡eso es fantástico! – Exclama Olivia con una gran sonrisa – será un placer trabajar a su lado agente Lee – dice mientras estrecha su mano<p>

- Lo mismo digo agente Dunham

- Si… va a ser genial – murmura Peter molesto - Le he dicho ya que Olivia es mi novia? – dice Peter mientras la mujer le da un pequeño codazo

- Si… lo ha mencionado en alguna ocasión – asegura Lincoln con resignación

- No le haga caso agente Lee… cuando llegue a Boston espero su llamada… puede contar conmigo para todo lo que necesite

- Gracias… por supuesto que lo haré… señor Bishop, de nuevo ha sido todo un honor colaborar con usted

- Si… lo mismo…Olivia… tenemos que irnos – dice mientras entra en el coche

- ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba agente Dunham? – pregunta Lincoln con tono misterioso. Olivia se queda un momento parada, indecisa

- Si… sí que lo he hecho… gracias agente Lee, me ha servido de mucha ayuda – responde esbozando una sonrisa – hasta pronto – se despide mientras entra en el coche. Peter pone en marcha el coche y se van de allí lo más rápido posible, dejando a Lincoln mirando cómo se alejan

- Hasta pronto Olivia – murmura mientras se coloca las gafas


	6. Chapter 6 2ª parte

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

1

El agente Lincoln Lee llega hasta la puerta del edificio del FBI en Boston. Lleva una caja con sus cosas y antes de atravesar el umbral, mira hacia arriba con estupor. Ya estuvo aquí hace un año, pero siempre le impresiona. Y piensa que quizás haya cometido una locura al aceptar el nuevo puesto. Pero tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

Quería estar a su lado, saber por qué sentía todo aquello por la agente Dunham. Estaba confuso desde que se presentó en Hartford con la excusa de intervenir en el caso que les ocupaba en aquel momento. Fue tan chocante, verla allí, tan diferente a cuando la conoció por primera vez, comportándose de aquella forma, como si fuera un viejo verde, acosando a la otra agente.

No sabe cómo ocurrió, pero al verla la segunda vez, fue como si la conociera de toda la vida. Tenía la extraña sensación de que en el pasado habían estado juntos. Nunca había creído en la reencarnación, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro.

Desde hacía unos días tenía recuerdos fugaces de situaciones que, estaba seguro, no había vivido, que las sentía como si hubiera ocurrido así. Y cuando habló con Olivia, esas visiones se habían incrementado, y ella estaba en todas. Por eso decidió solicitar su traslado a Boston y para su sorpresa le contestaron inmediatamente. No dudo en aceptarlo.

Quería estar cerca de la agente Dunham, a pesar de su novio, que le había recalcado una y otra vez que lo era. Pero no le preocupaba, no parecía una relación muy sólida. Ya conocía a Peter Bishop, cuando estuvo en Boston con el caso Gray, habían colaborado juntos y aunque no le pareció un mal hombre, no pareció que se preocupase mucho por Olivia, más bien la rehuía.

Y cuando ella llegó hasta Hartford parecía que iba huyendo de algo, seguro que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas con respecto a eso y lo que le contó de la gripe no se sostenía por ninguna parte. Y ahora mientras se decide a entrar en el edificio federal su pesadilla aparece girando la esquina. Y quisiera esconder. Espera que no continúe con su manía de anunciarse como novio de Olivia

- ¡Agente Lee! ¡Usted por aquí

- Ah… hola. Señor Bishop

- llámeme Peter, por favor… ¿así que se incorpora hoy?

- Si… tengo muchas ganas por empezar

- Estupendo… por cierto, quería disculparme

- ¿ah si? ¿y por qué? – pregunta Lincoln intrigado

- No me comporté de forma adecuada en Hartford… Olivia y yo habíamos pasado por momentos duros y eso nos afectó… pero ya estamos bien… de hecho nos vamos a casar pronto

- Oh… eso es una magnífica noticia – responde Lincoln intentando disimular su decepción – Enhorabuena – termina diciendo mientras calcula como hacer lo que se ha propuesto. El tiempo se le acabará pronto y puede que pierda a Olivia para siempre

- Supongo que subirá a la división a dejar todo eso… debe pesar… le acompaño

- Oh… no hace falta, ya sé el camino… gracias

- No hay de qué… pero yo también voy a subir, he quedado con Olivia para ir a comer

- Pues entonces subamos – "si no hay más remedio" piensa Lincoln fastidiado. Intenta disimular con una sonrisa forzada, no le hace ninguna gracia compartir ascensor con su rival, pero quizás de esa forma, al tenerle cerca, pueda conseguir más información sobre como derrotarle

- Así que se va a incorporar a la división… aunque creo que llega un poco tarde

- No entiendo que quiere decir – responde Lincoln confuso

- No sé si Broyles se lo habrá comunicado, pero Fringe se abrió por una razón… que ya no existe

- Si… me lo dijo, aunque no me informó del objetivo cumplido, pero también me dijo que la división seguiría abierta en previsión de que puedan surgir nuevos casos relacionados con el patrón

- Por supuesto… una especie de retén de guardia – afirma Peter

- ¿no lo sabía? ¿La agente Dunham no se lo dijo? – pregunta Lincoln esperanzado, quizás la comunicación entre la pareja no sea tan fluida

- Olivia y yo tenemos otros planes

- oh si… se van a casar

- Y después nos tomaremos unas largas vacaciones… y también estoy intentando convencer a Olivia que deje el FBI, que nos alejemos de todo esto – asegura Peter. Lincoln siente entonces como si se le cayera el mundo encima, aunque tiene una esperanza, por lo que ha entendido, la agente Dunham no ha decidido que hacer respecto a su trabajo

Llegan hasta la División Fringe, en donde les recibe Broyles, que ante la sorpresa de Lincoln, se lanza entusiasmado hacía Peter, saludándole con un fuerte apretón de manos

- Olivia le está esperando… en su despacho – señala el coronel. Peter sonríe y se va en busca de su novia dejando solos a los dos agentes

- Bien agente Lee, sígame y le indicaré cuál es su mesa

- He podido ver que tiene mucho afecto por el señor Bishop

- Así es… lo reconozco. Se ha convertido en un gran amigo… y más aún por motivos que no puedo contarle, aunque puedo decir que nos ha salvado a todos

- Sé que es un hombre decidido… pero ¿tanto?

- Y no sabe cuánto… pero no investigue sobre lo que hizo porque es alto secreto.  
>...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

2

- Supongo que no tengo el nivel adecuado para conocer esos datos

- Exacto… Se trata de algo muy serio como para que trascienda.

- ¿tiene que ver con el trabajo que tengo que realizar en la división?

- Sólo en parte… pero en estos momentos no es relevante. Se le proporcionará la información relevante a medida que vaya siendo necesaria para indagar sobre los casos que se presente. Como ya le dije, aunque el objetivo principal se cumplió, pueden quedar elementos inconformistas que no acepten que todo ha terminado, que puedan poner en peligro lo conseguido

- Entendido – afirma Lincoln dejando la caja sobre la mesa que le ha asignado Broyles

- En su ordenador tiene las pautas necesarias para comenzar a estudiar el procedimiento. No hace falta que le recuerde que existe un protocolo…

- No se preocupe, conozco las reglas

- Entonces sea bienvenido agente Lee… En una hora tendremos una reunión con el resto del equipo.

- ¿estará la agente Dunham?

- No… - responde Broyles tras un momento de duda, le parece una pregunta extraña – ella ya conoce todo lo relativo a la división… ¿por qué?

- Oh… me gustaría saludarla… fue una gran ayuda en Hartford

- Bien… acomódese… seguro que en unos momentos tendrá oportunidad

- Gracias señor – dice Lincoln mientras Broyles se despide con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se marcha dejando al agente sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues de pronto ve como Olivia sale de uno de los despachos acompañada de Peter.

Se levanta entusiasmado, esperando que le vea, y así es. La saluda con la mano y ella sonríe mientras se dirige hacia él. Y espera que Peter se mantenga alejado, y tiene suerte cuando Broyles le detiene para hablar con él

- ¡Agente Lee! – exclama Olivia acercándose y Lincoln se emociona al ver lo hermosa que es, tanto que resplandece– que gusto volver a verle – afirma ella tomando las manos del agente entre las suyas logrando que el joven sienta como su corazón le va a mil por hora y desearía estrecharla entre sus brazos allí mismo y besarla apasionadamente

- Lo mismo digo – acierta a decir Lincoln fascinado por la presencia de Olivia

- Peter me dijo que le encontró en la calle pensando si entrar o no.

- Oh...si…me dijo que se iban a casar

- Si – responde Olivia sonriendo mirando de soslayo a Peter

- Así que dejará el FBI

- ¿también le dijo eso? Este Peter habla demasiado… eso está por ver… no me veo yo como ama de casa…aunque le entiendo… no quiere verme en peligro

- Nunca dejaré que le pase nada – asegura Lincoln sin pensar. Olivia se queda en silencio, mirándole fijamente, confundida con su respuesta

- ¿cómo?

- Quiero decir… que somos compañeros, tampoco me gustaría verla en peligro – intenta excusarse Lincoln

- ¿Le ocurre algo agente Lee? Se ha puesto pálido

- No… bueno… por cierto agente Dunham, me gustaría hablar con usted… a solas – le pide Lincoln mientras ve como Peter, ya libre de Broyles, se acerca a ellos

- Claro… ahora me tengo que ir… pero seguro que mañana podremos hacerlo

- Muy bien… - interrumpe Peter mientras besa en la sien a Olivia - ¿nos vamos ya?

- Sabes que aquí no… nada de intimidad

- Lo olvidaba… pero con todo lo que has pasado, tendrían que pasarlo por alto

- Aún es mi trabajo – susurra Olivia

- Pues vámonos entonces, no quiero que te despidan por escándalo público – responde Peter guiñando un ojo a Lincoln que muestra una sonrisa forzada

- Siento el espectáculo agente Lee ¿nos vemos mañana? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- Si… por supuesto… hasta mañana – se despide mientras ve como la pareja se marcha, y como Peter, mientras sujeta por la cintura a Olivia, atrayéndola hacía si, sin que ella le rechace. Y en el ascensor, antes de cerrarse las puertas, la abraza y la besa en los labios, provocando que Lincoln sienta una punzada de celos

En el ascensor, Olivia deja que Peter la bese, pero enseguida se separa de él

- Puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento, lo sabes y esta gente no sabe nada de nosotros

- Estoy deseando salir de aquí… quiero besarte una y otra vez… Olivia, te quiero tanto que no lo puedo soportar

- Tú te has vuelto muy expresivo ¿no? – pregunta Olivia divertida

- Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa… hasta de cambiar mi forma de ser… te voy a querer como sólo tú te mereces

- Ya lo haces… me gustas como eres… no hace falta que te esfuerces… Lo único que quiero es no volver a perderte… que no te alejes de mí nunca más – asegura Olivia acariciándole la cara y mirándole fijamente a los ojos

- ¿Y no te pica de nuevo la curiosidad con Lincoln aquí de nuevo?

- ¡Estás celoso!

- Siempre lo estaré mientras mi novia…la mujer que amo… eche de menos otra vida  
>...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

3

- No te preocupes… ya lo supere… de hecho apenas recuerdo ya lo que me parecía sentir por todo aquello….sólo quiero estar contigo nada más – asegura ella besándole en el hombro

- Por si acaso…todo eso que buscabas voy a dártelo yo… te cuidaré como nadie lo ha hecho y no me digas que no lo necesitas – afirma Peter acariciándole el pelo.

Olivia sonríe tímidamente mientras piensa como le gustaría besarle ahora mismo, pero el ascensor se detiene, consiguiendo que la agente de un paso alejándose del joven, que sonríe resignado mientras las puertas se abren dejando entrar a un hombre trajeado que les saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza para darles la espalda inmediatamente. Peter, divertido, le hace un gesto a Olivia para que se acerque a él, a lo que ella se niega avergonzada.

Cuando llegan a la calle, Olivia toma de la mano a Peter y tira de él mientras anda apresurada

- ¿Dónde tienes el coche? – pregunta la agente nerviosa

- En la otra manzana…no había sitio para aparcar – responde él con una gran sonrisa

- Eso está muy lejos…ven aquí

- ¿un callejón? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Tengo que llamar a la policía?

- No seas tonto – dice mientras comprueba si el lugar está vacío o que no los ven desde la calle principal. Cuando ve que es así, abraza a Peter y le besa apasionadamente – estaba deseando hacer esto desde que entramos en ese ascensor

- mmm… esto es abuso de autoridad - dice el joven abrazando fuertemente a Olivia y besándola a su vez

- Ya verás cuando lleguemos a la casa… - susurra ella

- ¿no íbamos a comer? – pregunta Peter besándola en el cuello

- ¿de verdad quieres ir?

- Mejor pedimos luego un pizza… aunque no sé si podré aguantar hasta llegar a casa… ¿no había un hotel por aquí cerca? – acierta a decir Peter mientras la besa por toda la cara

- Si… esa es una buena idea… una de las mejores… tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido…ya mismo – dice Olivia separándose de Peter y arrastrándole hacia la calle – aunque el hotel más cercano estaba enfrente del Edificio Federal

- Excitante ¿no crees? – responde Peter riendo

Al día siguiente, en la oficina de la División Fringe, Lincoln se mueve nervioso de un lado a otro. Olivia aún no ha llegado y está deseando hablar con ella.

Siente como que no puede perder más tiempo, que no tendrá otra oportunidad para resolver esta situación. Olivia tiene que comprender que se está equivocando, que Peter no la quiere como lo hace él, que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ella.

Y es entonces, por un segundo cuando vuelve a la realidad, no sabe cómo ha llegado hasta esta situación, él que siempre ha sido racional, que ha sabido dirigirse por la cabeza y nunca por los sentimientos y no comprende nada de lo que está pasando, y se siente confuso.

Pero todo pasa cuando la ve llegar. En ese momento su corazón se revoluciona, comienza a latir con tal fuerza que parece que va a salirse del pecho. Se levanta a su paso y decide llamarle la atención ya que parece algo distraída, a Lincoln incluso le parece que lleva la ropa del día anterior

- ¡Agente Dunham!

- Oh… Buenos días agente Lee… espero que todo vaya bien en sus primeros días en la división

- así es… muchas gracias

- Si necesita ayuda de algún tipo, no dude en pedírmela

- Lo haré no se preocupe… por cierto, agente Dunham…ayer le dije que…

- Oh…si…quería hablar conmigo… si lo desea puede venir a mi despacho… allí estaremos más tranquilos

- Gracias…muchas gracias – asegura Lincoln mientras se coloca las gafas y sigue a la mujer hasta su oficina, donde Olivia levanta las persianas y se queda un momento mirando hacia el exterior pensativa mientras el joven espera nervioso a que le atienda

- Agente Dunham – dice consiguiendo llamar su atención. Olivia se vuelve y sonríe

- Lo siento… mi mente estaba en otra cosa… ¿Dónde se aloja agente Lee?

- En un hotel del centro, el Winston… ¿Por qué? – pregunta confundido Lincoln ¿a qué viene todo eso?

- Oh, por nada… era para recomendarle el que hay enfrente del FBI, tiene un servicio de habitaciones magnifico – afirma ella bajando la mirada y sonriendo para sí misma

- Si… consideraré su consejo…- responde Lincoln aún más confuso

- ¿y bien agente Lee? ¿De qué quería hablarme?

- No se case con Peter Bishop – responde repentinamente Lincoln

- Lo siento… pero no creo que sea de su incumbencia

- Si…si que lo es… la amo Olivia

- Pero… - responde la mujer sorprendida – si apenas me conoce

- En absoluto, la conozco muy bien… nuestro destino está unido

- Creo que se está equivocando agente Lee

- ¡No!... lo he visto… lo siento aquí, en mi corazón

- Tranquilo Lincoln… todo se solucionará… creo saber lo que está pasando… aunque me parece sorprendente

- Sí que lo es… he tenido recuerdos de otra vida, nos amábamos… y él no formaba parte de ella


	9. Chapter 9

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

4

- Supongo que con ese "él" se refiere a Peter – responde resignada – mire Lincoln hay algo que tiene que saber… Esto que le está pasando ahora no tenía por qué ocurrir

- Yo sólo sé que la amo

- Si… entiendo cómo se siente… cuando todo volvió a la normalidad yo también llegue a dudar de mis sentimientos

- Entonces… usted también me ama – asegura Lincoln entusiasmado

- Creí que le quería… aún quedaba reminiscencias de la otra realidad… debería llamar a Walter…supongo que él podrá ayudarnos con este problema

- No es ningún problema para mí... – asegura convencido Lincoln – esto que siento es muy real

- Al contrario… no lo es – afirma tajante Olivia – antes de que pasase todo, usted y yo no nos conocíamos… bueno…aparte del caso Gray, pero incluso con eso… no era yo en esos momentos

- ¿entonces qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la amo tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en usted?

- Es algo complicado de explicar… en cierto modo incomprensible

- Por favor… necesito respuestas

- Debo indicar que se trata de información privilegiada a la que en condiciones normales no estaría autorizado para conocer

- ¿Estaría relacionado con ese asunto que el agente Broyles ha dado por cerrado?

- Exacto… y yo estoy cometiendo un delito federal al comunicárselo a usted, así que si como dice… me ama, no divulgará nada de lo que voy a contarle

- Lo prometo… puede confiar en mi

- ¿cree en la existencia de Universos Paralelos?

- Eso es ciencia ficción… aunque el caso Gray ya fue bastante extraño…no creo que llegue a ese nivel

- Pues englóbelo en eso… Créame cuando le digo que sí que existen y hasta hace unos meses estábamos en guerra con ellos, o más bien ellos contra nosotros. Por eso el patrón… desde el Otro Lado nos atacaron y estuvieron a punto de acabar con nuestro mundo

- Todo eso que me cuenta… me ha dejado sin palabras

- Pues peor aún se va a quedar con lo siguiente. Resulta que había una máquina muy poderosa capaz de destruir o crear mundos y sólo la podía utilizar una persona

- Supongo que se trataba de Peter Bishop… por eso el agente Broyles me dijo que nos salvó a todos

- Exacto… Peter utilizó la máquina y aquí es donde entra usted

- ¿yo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- Pues es así… creó una nueva realidad uniendo los dos mundos para que arreglásemos nuestros problemas mientras él desaparecía de nuestra vida. Se sacrificó por todos nosotros

- ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

- Peter me amaba…me ama… no quería que me encontrase sola y le introdujo a usted en esa nueva realidad. Cuando colaboró con usted en el caso Gray le pareció una buena persona, alguien en el que poder confiar, adecuado para cuidar de mí en su ausencia, y claro, todo lo que yo sentía por él lo volqué en usted, Lincoln

- Entonces era cierto lo que yo sentía – afirma el agente sentándose con gesto apesadumbrado

- Cómo usted dice… lo era… cuando se arregló el problema con el Otro Lado todo volvió a ser como antes de utilizar la Máquina… se supone que nadie recordaría lo que pasó

- Pero usted lo recuerda

- Si… aunque supongo que será por que formaba parte del proceso… quizás por el Cortexiphan

- ¿qué es…Cortexi…? – pregunta aturdido

- Otra larga historia… no se preocupe

- ¿y aparte de usted… alguien más sabe lo que pasó?

- Peter… su padre, el doctor Bishop… aunque él ya ha comenzado a olvidar… y a mí me está pasando lo mismo… por lo menos todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía… por eso me parece curioso que a usted le esté sucediendo lo contrario

- ¿y el agente Broyles? – pregunta aturdido Lincoln

- él no recuerda nada en absoluto… sólo tiene conocimiento de lo ocurrido por nuestros informes… es lo único que quedará cuando todo se diluya

- ¿sabe lo que me parece todo esto? Un gran engaño… Peter Bishop ha hecho que crea en todo eso, no sé por qué medios… pues se trata de algo tan imposible como impensable

- Su reacción es lógica… pero dígame si no le parece extraño que de repente siente ese amor por mí

- Yo…yo no sé qué pensar…estoy tan confuso. Nunca he sido una persona impulsiva…no suelo actuar de esta forma, siempre he mantenido cierto control sobre mi vida, pero esta sensación nubla mi mente y hace que reaccione así… – asegura Lincoln quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos

- ¿sentía eso mismo antes de que yo fuese a Hartford?

- Había algo… cierta nostalgia que no sabía a qué se debía – responde Lincoln intentando sonreír

- Le entiendo muy bien… y le aseguro que el doctor Bishop sabrá explicarnos lo que ocurre

- No puedo creer que todo esto que sienta sea falso…no, no puedo aceptarlo

- Sólo puedo decir una cosa más… bienvenido a la división Fringe.  
>...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

5

Una hora después, Lincoln se encuentra en su mesa. Cabizbajo, pensando en todo lo que ha descubierto sin poder creer en todo lo que está pasando mientras es observado por Olivia, los Bishop y Broyles desde el despacho de este último

- En su informe no decía nada que el agente Lee y usted mantuvieron una relación en esa otra realidad – afirma Broyles

- Pensé que no era necesario, que lo más importante fue que el universo paralelo se salvó. Ahora veo que me equivoqué – admite Olivia

- Si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiese admitido la solicitud del agente Lee

- Lo cierto es que toda la culpa es tuya – asegura Walter tajante señalando a Olivia – si no hubieses ido a buscarle esto no habría pasado

- Aunque él ya recordaba algo – se defiende la agente

- Puede que tuviera algún dejà vu, que olvidaría con el tiempo, pero tu presencia activó algún mecanismo que hizo que lo recordara todo con más claridad.

- ¿y cómo podemos ayudarle? – Pregunta Peter preocupado – me siento responsable… nunca creí que esto llegara a suceder

- Tú sólo querías lo mejor para nosotros – asegura Olivia acariciándole el brazo

- ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo solucionar este problema doctor Bishop? Porque estoy convencido de que surgirán más situaciones como esta – afirma Broyles

- ¿todos enamorados de Olivia? – pregunta confuso Walter

- No… gente que crea haber vivido otra vida e intente recuperarla – responde Broyles con resignación

- Ah… porque Olivia es hermosa, pero no para tanto

- Muchas gracias Walter…- responde la agente con una sonrisa

- Quería decir que tú eres mujer de un solo hombre, que…

- Vale Walter – le interrumpe Peter molesto – te entendemos… ahora tienes que pensar en cómo hacer para que Lincoln olvide esa otra realidad y pueda volver a su vida normal

- Pues supongo que podría hacer de varias formas… una posibilidad es proceder como Bell hizo conmigo… le quitamos la parte del cerebro que tiene esas vivencias y olvidará todo lo ocurrido

- Mejor considera otra opción que no le mate – responde Peter

- O por lo menos que no le lleve a un hospital de por vida – asegura Olivia

- ¡Un electroshock! Se lo dan a los enfermos mentales más a menudo de lo que creéis

- Eso es algo brutal ¿no crees?

- Déjame pensar… a ver… quizás una terapia combinada de LSD con una sesión de hipnosis

- ¿y eso no le dejará secuelas? – pregunta Peter

- En principio no tiene por qué… se trataría de algo parecido a lo que hicimos nosotros cuando fuimos a buscar a Olivia en su mente

- Pero… ¿tenemos que intervenir nosotros? – pregunta Olivia inquieta

- No…no es necesario… el LSD hará todo el trabajo

- ¿y no tendrá el LSD el efecto contrario? – Pregunta Peter – si le vas a provocar una alucinación, puede que abra más ese aspecto de la otra realidad

- Para eso la hipnosis… le conduciremos hacia el camino correcto y el ácido nos ayudará… ocultará todo lo que es superfluo… ¡es genial!

- La cuestión ahora es que Lincoln esté dispuesto a participar – asegura Peter – porque si yo estuviera en su lugar, no aceptaría por nada del mundo que me dijesen que lo que siento por Olivia fuese falso… me negaría en rotundo a olvidarla – afirma mientras mira a la agente que sonríe tímidamente

- Está demasiado confuso como para negarse – asegura Broyles viendo como Lincoln limpia sus gafas de manera frenética

- Será mejor que sea yo quien se lo diga… a solas – afirma dirigiéndose a Peter que la interroga con la mirada – aún no confía mucho en ti

- Y eso que hicisteis buenas migas cuando tuvisteis que trabajar juntos… se nota cuando hay una mujer de por medio – afirma Walter burlón

- Estás hablando de Olivia… – responde Peter molesto

- Lo siento… sólo quería quitar algo de hierro al asunto…un poco de humor… ya sabes – se disculpa el científico

- No importa Walter… pero un hombre está sufriendo por nuestra culpa… no creo que tenga ganas de muchas bromas, así que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle – afirma Olivia

- Vale…vale… volveré al laboratorio y comenzaré con los preparativos… ¿está Astrid por aquí? ¿Puedo llevármela para que me ayude?

- La agente Farnsworth sigue en el laboratorio, que yo sepa usted sigue colaborando para el FBI… espero

- cierto… lo olvidé… me siento tan eufórico porque se arregló el problema con el Otro Lado que me despisto enseguida – asegura sonriendo el científico

- Pues haz el favor de concentrarte de nuevo – responde Peter aún molesto

- Venga doctor Bishop, le acompañaré – dice Broyles abriendo la puerta del despacho y dejando que Walter salga primero – no se demoren mucho en llevar al agente Lee hasta el laboratorio… esta situación no puede seguir así mucho tiempo – asegura tajante para marcharse tras el científico.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

6

- ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Olivia a Peter cuando se quedan solos

- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Utilicé la Máquina… y mira las consecuencias

- Un precio pequeño por todo lo que conseguiste… ¿no crees? – Asegura Olivia al sentir la preocupación de Peter – todo saldrá bien… ya verás

- ¿y cuándo podremos vivir nuestra vida tranquilos? Sin sorpresas que nos hagan saltar cada vez que creamos que todo ha terminado

- Estoy segura que lo de Lincoln será lo último a lo que nos enfrentemos

- No… no lo creo…

- De todas formas… para nosotros sí que lo será

- ¿quieres decir que…?

- que he decidido hacerte caso… voy a dejar el FBI…No quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de lo que pasará cada día… y menos ahora que por fin estamos juntos…

- No te arrepentirás Olivia…te lo prometo…

- Si me das tu palabra de que tendremos más días… y noches como la última…me iré contigo a cualquier parte

- Eso tenlo por seguro…- responde Peter sonriendo mientras la besa en la frente – aunque eso tendrá que esperar… mientras Lincoln esté ahí…

- Si… - asiente Olivia suspirando – voy a decirle que hemos encontrado la forma de que me olvide

- Pero hazlo con tacto…- responde Peter – no le hagas mucho daño

- tranquilo…tendré cuidado – sonríe Olivia al ver como el joven no ha cambiado en lo esencial, cuidando siempre de las personas que necesitan ayuda, a pesar de que se trate de alguien que pretenda separarles, aunque no sea consciente de ello.

Se acerca entonces a Lincoln y se sienta a su lado, el agente la mira y esboza una sonrisa amarga que hace que Olivia sienta una gran pena por él

- ¿Ya han hablado de mí? – pregunta con tono triste Lincoln

- Si… pero tranquilo…todo está bien

- ¿qué han decidido? Espero que no me ingresen en un psiquiátrico o algo parecido

- No…nada de eso…yo no lo consentiría… sólo queremos hacer una prueba para saber algunas cosas más…tendría que acompañarme a Harvard

- ¿al laboratorio del doctor Bishop? ¿Van a experimentar conmigo?

- Sólo queremos ayudarle a que se sienta mejor… a que comprenda cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos

- usted ya sabe lo que siento…

- Si…lo sé, pero Lincoln… ya le expliqué que…

- Se trata de algo que pertenece a otra realidad…que no existe

- Eso no es del todo cierto… ¿sabe que es el multiverso?

- No… no mucho

- Son todas las realidades que se forman cuando tomamos una decisión… hay infinitas…y estoy segura que en una de esas, estamos usted y yo juntos…

- ¿enamorados y felices? – pregunta esperanzado Lincoln

- Por supuesto… algo tan grande no puede desaparecer

- Envidio a ese Lincoln, me gustaría estar en su lugar…

- Y yo a esa Olivia…pero ya sabe que aquí la situación es otra

- Está Peter…- responde el agente asumiendo lo evidente

- Si...

- y usted le ama

- Lincoln… no podemos volver siempre con lo mismo… por favor… venga con nosotros a Harvard…

- Si… creo que será lo mejor…de esa forma podré demostrarle que lo que siento es real

- Exacto… por eso debemos realizar el procedimiento lo antes posible ¿nos vamos entonces?

- Si… y dígale a Bishop que no me importará que nos acompañe…somos adultos

- Claro – responde Olivia sonriendo

En el laboratorio, Lincoln se encuentra tumbado en un sillón rodeado de sensores que Peter le está colocando por orden de Walter, que canturrea mientras vigila como Astrid realiza el preparado que le administrará al agente según sus indicaciones.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta Peter mientras sigue trabajando - ¿le molesta algo?

- No… gracias…es muy amable…después de todo lo que está pasando

- Quien se tendría que disculpar soy yo… No pensé en las consecuencias

- No conozco todos los detalles… pero entiendo que se vio en una encrucijada…

- Si... más bien es algo así… y siento profundamente el haberle involucrado

- Bueno… si se trataba de que Olivia fuese feliz… me alegro que me eligiera a mi…por favor ¿me hará un favor?

- Claro… por supuesto… ¿de qué se trata?

- si por alguna casualidad, yo olvido todo lo que siento por Olivia, que vuelva a como era antes… ¿cuidará de ella? ¿La querrá como yo lo hubiera hecho?


	12. Chapter 12

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

7

- Eso está hecho… no se preocupe, siempre será mi principal prioridad

- ¿cómo va todo? – pregunta Olivia interrumpiéndoles

- Yo ya he terminado – asegura Peter – voy a ver si Walter quiere algo más – dice para irse inmediatamente no sin antes cruzar su mirada con la de Olivia que le agradece el gesto con una sonrisa

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Supongo que nervioso

- Más bien aterrado… tengo la sensación de que el doctor Frankenstein va a aparecer por la puerta de un momento a otro

- A veces este lugar da esa impresión – asegura Olivia esbozando una sonrisa para intentar calmar a Lincoln- pero tranquilo…supongo que el doctor Bishop ya le habrá explicado el procedimiento

- Si… pero la verdad, prefiero no analizarlo demasiado… si usted confía en él, yo lo haré también

- Entonces puede estar seguro que no le pasará nada malo – afirma Olivia posando su mano sobre la del agente que intenta sonreír pero no lo consigue

- Desde que comencé a sentir todo este amor por usted he deseado hacer algo… y creo que si me permite cumplir mi propósito podré ser feliz… por favor

- Lo intentaré… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pregunta confusa Olivia

- Sólo quiero un beso suyo…un último beso…nada más

- Lincoln… no creo que sea una buena idea

- Sólo se trata de la última petición para este moribundo

- ¡Agente Lee! ¡No se está muriendo! – exclama sorprendida Olivia – Walter… ¿ya le has suministrado el LSD?

- No…aunque no tardaré mucho – responde el científico

- Agente Dunham… soy totalmente consciente de mis palabras… sé que no voy a morir… o al menos eso espero. Lo que ocurre es que tengo la sensación de que una parte de mi sí que lo hará hoy, que cuando todo termine ya no seré el mismo

- No diga eso… usted despertará siendo la misma persona que era antes de que empezase todo esto ¿verdad Walter?

- ¿Qué? Bueno… sí, claro… por supuesto – asegura el científico acercándose. Lleva en la mano un reloj al que hace balancear por medio de una cadena

- No parece muy convencido – afirma Lincoln

- Amigo… toda experiencia nos cambia… y quien diga lo contrario es un ignorante – asegura convencido. Peter tose recriminando su afirmación a lo que Walter se da cuenta y continua diciendo – Por supuesto no me refería a Olivia…que seguramente querría decir que no será un cambio significativo… no se va a convertir en una persona malvada que odia a los dálmatas

- Si – responde Olivia resignada – pero no se preocupe… seguro que se trata de algo imperceptible

- Sé que mis sentimientos por usted cambiaran y no me gustaría perderla… por lo menos espero que seamos amigos

- Claro agente Lee… nunca olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho por mi…

- Bien…vale – interrumpe Walter – si lo desean podemos empezar de una vez – asegura mientras les enseña el reloj

- ¿Vas a hipnotizarle así? – pregunta Olivia extrañada

- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen método – asegura Walter – ahora agente Liu

- Lee… - Le rectifica Astrid

- mmm….si… agente…Lee... relájese, no piense en nada, siga con la mirada la esfera de este reloj. Está sintiendo mucho sueño, se le cierran los ojos…así me gusta – afirma el científico al comprobar como Lincoln le obedece – Quiero que escuche mi voz, no hay nada más que mis palabras, visualícelas… Piense en un lugar, en el que se encuentre cómodo, que considere un refugio donde protegerse si se siente en peligro ¿lo tiene ya?

- Si – susurra Lincoln – estoy en él

- Dígame en donde se encuentra

- En el apartamento de Olivia… en su dormitorio… en nuestra cama

- Oh… eso es estupendo…muy listo – contesta Walter mirando a Olivia con una sonrisa pícara a lo que ella mira a su vez a Peter preocupada por su reacción, pero él le responde con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola –será mejor que sigamos...tengo aquí unos pasteles muy sabrosos – afirma el científico mientras Astrid le acerca una bandeja con unos azucarillos rociados de LSD

- No tengo hambre… como Olivia nunca come yo me he adaptado a sus costumbres

- Olvídela…

- No puedo hacerlo… es mi novia… debo cuidarla… aunque ella crea que no lo necesita… aparenta ser muy dura pero es frágil por dentro…

- Pero ella no está con usted en esa habitación ¿verdad?

- No… aunque está a punto de llegar…

- Pues mientras espera tome uno de estos pasteles – dice Walter mientras le pone en la mano un azucarillo – ahora – ordena tajante el científico al joven que obedece inmediatamente llevándoselo a la boca y masticándolo

- ¿está bueno? – pregunta Walter divertido

- Sabe un poco raro – responde Lincoln saboreándolo – aunque… si… está bueno…


	13. Chapter 13

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

8

- ¿siente algo en especial?

- Me encuentro bien… pero que muy bien…ohhhhhh

- Ya está haciendo efecto el LSD – asegura Walter satisfecho

- ¿tan pronto? – pregunta extrañado Peter

- Si… y más aun estando bajo hipnosis

- ¿y cómo vas a hacer ahora? – inquiere Olivia

- Pues…no lo sé… supongo que le convenceré para que te olvide

- ¿cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Es que nunca has realizado este experimento?

- Se trataba de una teoría de Belly… y muy bien elaborada por cierto

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? – pregunta Peter indignado

- No pasa nada… todo está bien… estoy siguiendo sus instrucciones

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – exclama de repente Lincoln

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa joven? – pregunta Walter

- Todo es tan hermoso… esos colores son tan brillantes – asegura extendiendo los brazos

- le gustan ¿verdad? Intente centrarse en ellos. No piense en nada más que en esos colores

- Si… si…

- Walter – interrumpe Astrid – sus constantes se están disparando

- Perfecto – murmura el científico

- Pero… sus pulsaciones están subiendo por encima de lo normal – asegura Peter al lado de Astrid y mirando el monitor

- No pasa nada… Olivia… vete de aquí… no quiero ni que te huela

- Walter… me parece que tendrías que tratar mejor a Olivia – afirma Peter molesto

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué he dicho? – pregunta el científico confuso

- No importa… déjalo – dice la agente acercándose a Peter que la abraza por la cintura mientras la besa en la sien – sabes que cuando se concentra no piensa lo que dice

- Peter… sugiero que tengas preparadas las palas

- ¿qué? – pregunta su hijo confundido

- Por favor…hazlo – responde Walter irritado

- Dijiste que no correría ningún peligro – afirma Olivia asustada

- ¿ah sí? ¿Dije eso?

- ¡Walter! ¡Su corazón! ¡150 pulsaciones! – advierte Astrid alarmada

- ¡Pronto Peter! ¡Las palas! ¡Ya!

- Pero… no las necesita…

- No importa… aplícale una descarga… ¡ahora! – ordena Walter mientras Peter obedece provocándole una descarga a Lincoln que se sacude bruscamente para caer después desmayado en el sillón

- ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien? – Pregunta Olivia preocupada mientras se acerca al agente - ¿Qué has hecho Walter?

- Solucionado… ahora dormirá un rato… cuando despierte no se acordará de ti

- Y lo más seguro que ni de él mismo – gruñe Peter

- ¿ha perdido la memoria? – pregunta Olivia ante esa afirmación

- Espero que no… ¡Asterix! Necesito ir al baño… así que vigila sus constantes y si hay alguna variación, avísame

- Pero…Walter – protesta Peter inútilmente mientras el científico se marcha sin prestarle atención – Recuérdame que nunca más vuelva a confiar en él – termina diciendo

- Espero que no le pase nada… - asegura Olivia refiriéndose a Lincoln mientras sujeta su mano – no sé si podría soportarlo

- Estará bien… ya verás como si – afirma Peter acariciándole el pelo

- Todo esto es por mi culpa… si yo no me obsesionará como lo hago, nada malo habría ocurrido

- Sabes que no es cierto… el único culpable aquí es Walter, nadie mas

- Pero yo…

- Tú eres como eres y así es como me gustas. Irías al fin del mundo por ayudar a alguien… Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti – afirma rotundo Peter. Olivia guarda silencio, aunque encuentra cierto consuelo en sus palabras siente que lo ocurrido es responsabilidad suya, le dijo a Lincoln que no le pasaría nada y ahora puede no despierte y si lo hace que tenga secuelas, o en el peor de los casos que muera y entonces nunca podrá perdonárselo

- Eh… mira – advierte Peter interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – está despertando. ¡Astrid! Por favor, llama a Walter

- Al momento – responde la ayudante. Olivia suspira mientras sigue sujetando la mano del agente. Espera que Peter tenga razón y que todo va a salir bien, y cuando Lincoln abre los ojos, le sonríe lo mejor que sabe

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta el agente aturdido

- Tranquilo… se encuentra en el laboratorio del doctor Bishop… en Harvard

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda joven? – pregunta Walter acercándose

- Estaba en Hartford… si… y también a la agente Dunham

- ¿cómo? ¿Se acuerda de Olivia? – pregunta de nuevo el científico

- Vino a ayudarnos en un caso… ¿qué hago en Boston?

- Pidió el traslado… ahora trabaja en Fringe

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No recuerdo nada de eso!

- Pienso que el agente Lee merece una explicación ¿no crees Walter? – inquiere Peter


	14. Chapter 14

TRIANGULO 2ª PARTE

9

- Si… por favor – suplica Lincoln

- Pero antes me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas más… Agente…Lynn… por favor mire a su derecha ¿Qué ve?

- la vaca… que nos mira…

- No…más cerca… a su lado… ¿Quién está a su lado?

- Supongo que se refiere a la agente Dunham… ¿por qué me está sujetando la mano?

- Lo siento… se encontraba tan mal que sólo quería consolarle – afirma Olivia soltándole apurada

- ¿Por qué estaba mal? ¿Qué han hecho conmigo?

- Antes de contestar a eso… ¿qué es lo que siente por Olivia?

- ¿Cómo? No…no entiendo ¿qué pregunta es esa?

- Será mejor que conteste… se pone muy pesado si no lo hace – asegura Peter

- ¿y bien agente…Li…la? – pregunta de nuevo Walter

- No lo sé… no la conozco bien… de hecho no la conozco

- Pero coincidió con ella en…

- Hartford – afirma Olivia

- Ahora que lo dice… si…es cierto…creo que la recuerdo… si…vino a ayudarnos con un caso… ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?

- Muy bien… cierre los ojos, concéntrese y piense en Olivia… en Hartford… ¿la ve?

- Si… hablamos sobre el caso… ¡ luego fuimos a cenar!

- Vaya, vaya… ¿y después?

- La acompañé al hotel

- ¿Y pasó algo entre ustedes?

- ¡No! – exclama Lincoln incorporándose

- Walter… ¿no crees que estas provocando que pase otra vez? – pregunta Peter

- No… tengo que saber cuál es el límite… de esa forma comprobaremos si ha funcionado o no

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? – pregunta asustado Lincoln

- Fue infectado por un virus mutante – asegura Walter anticipándose a Olivia – que provoca que el afectado haga cosas que luego no recuerde

- ¿está de broma? – pregunta el agente estupefacto

- Para nada… esto es muy serio – responde Walter

- ¿intente hacerle algo a la agente Dunham? ¿La ataqué o algo parecido? ¿Por eso tantas preguntas sobre ella? Si es así lo siento mucho…nunca quise hacerle daño

- No…no se preocupe… todo está bien

- menos mal…oh… me duele mucho el pecho

- Otro efecto del virus… y si le sale un gran morado, no se angustie… es que se le está curando

- Venga ya Walter – protesta Peter

- ¿y si nos demanda? – susurra el científico sin que le oiga Lincoln

- ¿entonces ya estoy limpio?

- Supongo que si… Aunque es posible que pueda recaer… nunca se sabe… Se quedará por Boston, espero

- Si… recuerdo que pedí el traslado en Fringe… lo cierto es que tenía ganas de entrar en la división…

- Sabe que todo lo que pasó es alto secreto… que sólo los que estamos aquí sabemos lo que ha pasado…

- Yo informaré a Broyles sobre los cambios… - advierte Olivia resignada

- Ahora quédese ahí tranquilo y duerma un poco…Astro… vigílale… estaremos en el despacho

- Muy bien Walter…estaré atenta – responde Astrid

Peter y Olivia siguen al científico que se pone a buscar por los cajones desesperado

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? – se pregunta una y otra vez

- ¿Qué buscas Walter? ¿Algo relacionado con lo de Lincoln?

- ¿qué? Oh no… guarde un bollo de nata por aquí… no quería que Astrid lo encontrase…le gustan demasiado

- Eso es un alivio – responde Peter sentándose al lado de Olivia

- ¿estás seguro que todo ha terminado? – pregunta la agente

- Si… lo estoy… recuerda hechos que vivió junto a ti, pero no los sentimientos de la otra realidad… aunque tendré que observarle por un tiempo, estoy seguro que lo ha olvidado todo…nada que no lo encuentro… seguro que ya se lo comió

- Entonces Olivia… ¿estás dispuesta? – pregunta Peter

- ¿Dispuesta a qué? – pregunta Walter abandonando la búsqueda del bollo

- Nos vamos Walter…lejos de todo esto… queremos comenzar de nuevo…juntos – responde Olivia

- Y solos – termina diciendo Peter – sin nada ni nadie que vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros…y eso, creo que sólo lo podemos hacer lejos de Boston, del FBI…

- ¿y de mí? – pregunta Walter asustado

- De ti, nunca – asegura Olivia levantándose y abrazándole – tú formas parte de nosotros -Walter se emociona y comienza a llorar en silencio mientras Peter toca su hombro a modo de consuelo. Su vida ha cambiado, aunque esta vez sabe que será para mejor, porque lo hará junto a Olivia. Ya nunca estarán sólos


End file.
